<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angelic Conundrum by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595685">An Angelic Conundrum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee'>Cas_s_Honeybee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994'>Dgray3994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas is in a pickle, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds himself in a bit of a bind, not really even sure how he got there, but it's Jai and Gwen to the rescue... again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Original Female Character, Castiel/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angelic Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas clenched his teeth, yanked at the ropes that held his wrist to the rusty metal chair and shook his head. His eyes went right to the warding sigils that graced the molding of the windowless room he sat in and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, this was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Sam and Dean were on their way, but that was hours ago, and they were coming up from somewhere in Mississippi. The girls were… somewhere, as they always were, and he hadn’t heard from Gabriel in days. It was just his luck that he had fallen into an angel trap and landed up… here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his head fall back, staring up at the smoke-tinged, yellow, stucco ceilings and sighed… loudly. You would have thought he would know better by now but… nope… here he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could almost hear his brother’s words of-- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re in quite a pickle.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But as much as Gabe would annoy him, he’d give anything to hear him say those things outside his head… instead of…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Cas snapped his head up, eyes scanning the room, but there was nothing in there except him and those damn sigils. “Gabriel, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you think I am?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The chuckling sound of the archangel’s voice had Cas clenching his jaw, but not in anger, of holding back how happy he was to hear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, little brother, help is on the way. Just sit tight…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Gabe giggled at his own turn of phrase, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“they should be there shortly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Who?” Cas tried to sit still, but he fought the ropes, hoping to free them just a little so that if whoever they were came in and needed help, he could at least offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you’ll see.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The room went eerily quiet after that and Cas waited… again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours later that the noise broke the silence of the room. The sounds of grunts, bodies falling, and loud thumps against the walls reminded him of only two things. It was when the shot rang out that he finally figured it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You missed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gwen’s tone was irritated, not anything unusual, but not being able to see her face with a door in the way definitely had Cas wondering if she was teasing or really upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You try aiming a gun with a broken thumb and your middle finger!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jai bitched directly outside the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can hear me, angel boy, best move out of the way. The middle one’s a tricky trigger finger.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jai, I don’t think that’s…” But Cas never got to finish his sentence, in fact he didn’t even get a moment to move before the blast of another shot echoed in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was louder, more explosive and when Gwen kicked the door open, Cas knew why. Jai stood there with a double-barreled shotgun in her hands, admiring her work. Gwen quickly made her way over the body that graced the doorway and straight to him as Jai cocked the gun again and kept watch on the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that the coast was clear, she followed her partner into the room and turned to look up at the sigils on the molding as Gwen made quick work of the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cas sighed, rubbing his raw wrist as Gwen moved to his ankles. “How did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only in Branson, Cas,” Jai scoffed, “not too far away from SMSU, figured when Gabe called we’d see where you were at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems I have the ability to follow your grace.” Gwen finally yanked the rest of the rope off and stood, reaching out a hand to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace,” Jai giggled, giving a little curtsy, before getting the stink-eye from Gwen. “What? That’s funny.” Jai rolled her eyes and went back to the warding on the wall. “Who came up with this sloppy shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not sloppy, it’s working extremely well,” Cas corrected her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, there’s only one sigil here that’s keeping you from going full-on angel, the rest is just,” she waved her hand at one that resembled a peace sign mixed with an anarchy symbol, “bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jai… Find it and get rid of it.” Gwen didn’t even bother to look at her, she was too busy patting down Castiel to bother, checking under layers to make sure there were no bullet holes. The click of the hammer and a quiet “okay” was their only warning before a shotgun blast echoed through the room. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did turn this time to see Jai smiling, smoking gun in hand and a rather large hole in the wall above her. Jai smirked as she turned, pointed to the hole and shrugged. “Found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the small, seedy motel that Jai had found along the way, Cas sat on the bed, watching the girls move around the room. Jai had finally settled behind the table, guns out and dismantled for cleaning as she whistled softly to herself, and Gwen was just stepping back into the room after washing up, her dirty clothes tossed in a bag by the door, no doubt headed for the laundry in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down beside Cas, caught his attention and raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who caught you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not important.” Cas let his gaze fall to an unrecognizable stain on the burnt sienna carpet, trying to work out that detail himself, but he saw the moment Gwen’s fingers moved across his thigh to take his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, Cas,” she whispered against his ear. “You’re one of the most powerful beings out there, if someone can take you and trap you, we need to find out who it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what we need to concentrate on,” he finally looked up, his blue eyes locking onto her dark ones. “It’s why, not who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jai spoke up, her own blue eyes narrowed on him, “why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stood, slipped his hand from Gwen’s and slowly paced the room. “I believe it has something to do with the relic I was searching for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we got rid of all the “hands of God”,” Jai rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not one of those,” Cas clipped, which only got Jai to shrug and go back to her Walther. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” but she waved him off and ignored him. Cas sighed, it was like talking to Dean when he got upset, and he shook his head, bringing his attending to Gwen. “It was the Arrow of Orion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jai whispered, catching his attention, “how the hell did the arrow get out of the Parthenon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was there?” Gwen questioned, glaring at Jai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can’t help it if my friends are more fun than yours,” she teased, but her eyes turned on Cas. “Seriously though, how?” But she raised a hand, “let me guess. Demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter how, it just matters that we find it.” Cas scrubbed a hand down his face -- such a Dean move -- and sat down beside Gwen again. “That’s what I was looking for before I was hit with something and everything went black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gwen drew in a deep breath, like she was sucking all the oxygen from the room. “So we have to find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have to destroy it.” Cas sighed, getting Jai to groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Gwen leaned back to look around him at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jai dropped the cleaning rag on the table and crossed her arms, sitting back in the chair. “You can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t destroy it without Orion’s bow, and that doesn’t exist anymore, so to sum it up… you can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know these things?” Gwen was completely taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you… my friends are more fun than yours,” Jai shrugged. “Look,” she got up, moved across the room and leaned on the dresser in front of them. “In the early days of…” she gestured between them, “Bobby sent me on a case that had to do with Greek Gods and all that… stuff. I met him, okay, and we’ll leave it at that, but he told me about the weapon, one can’t be destroyed without the other, that’s just how it goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do you know it doesn’t exist?” Cas questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she rubbed at the back of her neck, “I kinda helped him send it to another dimension,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Gwen sprung to her feet and began pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t know they were going to lose the arrow too.” She turned her eyes from Gwen to Cas and glowered. “See what you did? Now she’s mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jai turned and made her way back to the table, sitting down with a huff, and went back to the guns in front of her. Gwen calmed her pacing, glanced over at the woman, and then sat down next to Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s our next move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to research more,” Cas whispered, glancing at Jai. “If what she said is right, we’re going to need more than just the three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Time to call the boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen reached out and snatched the phone from the table,  gave them each a glance, and dialed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>